Little Talks
by sakura tamiko
Summary: Es lo mismo, siempre, porque es la naturaleza de ambos, y porque no importa el tiempo o lo que pase, siempre serán los mismos idiotas enamorados. (AU)


**Oh dios! Infinitas gracias, muchísimas por las muestras de cariño que me siguen brindando a mí y a mis historias, una disculpa por la tardanza, pero me atrase con unos trabajos de la Universidad y pufff, pero bueno juro que no vuelve a pasar! **

**Este fue un one-shot que le hice a una de las amigas más queridas que tengo, ojalá les guste…**

**La canción es de Of Monsters and Men, a petición de ella.**

Disclaimer: Los nórdicos (XD) y Stan Lee

Advertencias: Slash

**Little Talks.**

**1.**

Abre los ojos como todas las mañanas desde que el sol decidió que era mejor esconderse detrás de las nubes, a las cinco de la madrugada, y también blasfema por haber despertado dos horas antes de lo debido.

Lo primero que ve, claro, es la jodida camiseta roja de cuadros, esa que el odia y él _otro_ parece amar obsesivamente.

Se repite que esta vez sí va a quitar aquella ofensa a la moda masculina, pero se levanta y se baña con el agua fría, estornuda unas cuantas veces, le tiembla la mandíbula y los músculos de su cuerpo, desayuna una taza de chocolate y sale al trabajo, sin quitar esa "ofensa a la moda masculina".

Va caminando cuando recuerda que olvido cerrar la ventana de su habitación, y el resto de la mañana se la pasa implorando a los dioses que conoce que no llueva.

2.

A final de cuentas si llovió, y es un maldito juego del destino porque el diluvio comenzó cuando estaba a dos cuadras de su casa, aun asi todo esta mojado y no entiende porque tuvo que poner el escritorio justo en el lado de la ventana, nada importante, un montón de bocetos y discos, cosas como basura que olvido en la mañana, y tal vez, tallll vezzzz, una carta.

Muchas cartas.

Demasiadas cartas.

Pedazos de papel que no dicen nada, o que dicen mucho. Loki prefiere pensar la primera.

Es gracioso, porque aunque las odia con todo su ser, no ha sido capaz de tirar ni una sola.

Le aterra pensar lo rápido que puede destruirlas y el enorme hueco que dejarían, apenas hace una semana fue la última vez en la que se paró frente al escritorio con un encendedor en mano, una mano que temblaba y que al final ni siquiera pudo acercar la flama al papel amarillento y en donde estaba escrito el primer "Te amo".

Suspira porque tal vez era mejor asi, que las cartas se mojaran tanto que la tinta se corriera.

Aunque es un poco patético ese sentimiento en el fondo de la garganta y en el estómago, un sentimiento desde la punta de su negro cabello hasta sus pies, ese sentimiento de llorar por las cartas, y de salvarlas a como dé lugar, un testimonio de que _él_ le había querido, que tal vez aun le quería, baja la mirada en una fría risa a el mismo y la ve, la primera de ellas.

"_Como sea, y lo digo aquí porque de otra forma me golpearías antes de que termine siquiera la frase… Estoy enamorado de ti, y no es como un enamoramiento de un niño pequeño, como el que tenemos todos en primaria…_

_En serio estoy enamorado, y sé que dirás que es una tontería, pero hace tiempo que he querido decírtelo, nunca encuentro la oportunidad, y para qué negarlo, soy demasiado cobarde, todo sería más fácil si tú sola presencia no me afectara tanto…"_

Loki se asusta y toma la carta, la pone en su mesa de noche, cerca de su libro favorito, y aun ve ese día de San Valentín entre las ovejas y gatos negros en sus sueños.

3.

Es más o menos lo mismo todo el tiempo, él se va y no vuelve alegando algún tipo de excusa barata, o a veces Loki es quien se aleja con frías palabras sumergido en el miedo de una soledad que le sonríe maliciosamente.

Es domingo, y termina de hacer el aseo cuando decide que es un excelente día para salir y comprar el disco del cual no pudo hacerse la semana pasada.

Suspira y se baña rápidamente, a fuera los pájaros notan la humedad en el aire, y Loki decide que es un día demasiado soleado como para llevar paraguas.

Si compra el disco, y vuelve a llover. Se consuela con que ahora cerro todo lo que debía ser cerrado, y piensa en que es lo que pasaría si se le ocurre morir de pulmonía.

La ropa se pega a su cuerpo y los tenis chapotean cuando chocan contra el pavimento, entra a su edificio e ignora a la casera que le lanza una mirada de desaprobación.

Abre el departamento y el primer rayo aparece, se sobresalta un poco porque no lo veía venir, y el sonido estruendoso del trueno llega después.

No ha dejado las llaves cuando tocan la puerta y Loki suspira mientras se pasa los dedos por entre los mechones de cabello mojados.

Abre y el segundo rayo ilumina los ojos azules de Thor.

-Veo que tú tampoco llevaste paraguas.

_Vete de aquí maldito hijo de puta._

-Es obvio, ¿no?

Thor sonríe, el trueno resuena entre la cristalería y Loki le indica que pase.

4.

Hace frio y tal vez sea porque aún tiene el agua metida por debajo de la piel y calándole los huesos, las manos que sostienen la taza de chocolate tiemblan imperceptiblemente y Loki se esfuerza por pensar que es por el frio y no por su hermano adoptado que está a escasos centímetros y tomando café caliente.

_Bastardo._

-¿No era algo tarde para que estuvieras a fuera?

Loki quiere decirle que se vaya a joder a otra parte, y que él está bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo.

-Disculpa, se me olvido pedirte permiso…

Thor hace una sonrisa, no cualquiera, sino _ESA_ sonrisa, la que parece una línea torcida de mil perdiciones y que vio por primera vez cuando coló su mano por debajo de la camisa escolar de Loki, haciéndole temblar en gemidos ahogados.

-¿No deberías ponerte algo más abrigador?

Los ojos le brillan y Loki se recuerda el mantener alejada su mente de las veces que ha visto esos ojos azules brillando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Tu preocupación por mí es halagadora Thor, pero no pierdas tu tiempo y dime que quieres.

-¿Ya no estás enojado?

Loki mira la espuma de su chocolate y le gustaría estar sumergido allí, donde todo es suave y nada duele, nada le hace enfadar.

-Te lo dije la última vez, es tu vida.

Thor suelta un suspiro frustrado y pasa mentalmente al plan B, Loki se incorpora y deja la taza aun sin acabar, sus rodillas tiemblan y tal vez se deba a que Thor está allí, de nuevo, con toda su fuerza magnética, y su corazón gigante.

Thor está de nuevo con él, y es un sádico juego, para ver cuántas veces puede alejarlo y cuantas el regresara. Es un Loki VS La Vida, y es un orgullo decir que el primero va ganando.

Se encamina hacia a fuera y Thor se decide por fin a atacarle, le retiene de la cintura, y le acerca a su inmenso cuerpo, le habla en susurros contra su oído y siente un estremecimiento por toda su columna, el sonrojo es inevitable y las espantosas palpitaciones de su corazón, aún más.

-Deja que me quede.

_No, no quiero, tengo miedo._

Un beso en el cuello y Loki siente un leve mordisco.

Sí, es lo mismo siempre.

-Quiero quedarme Loki.

_Si, quédate, siempre, nunca te vayas, te amo._

Siempre lo mismo.

5.

Es como las primeras veces, siempre, y por eso Loki lo ama en secreto, porque Thor es como la primera vez de sus vidas y cuando los dedos trepan por su espalda acariciándola, Loki se deja hacer y el suspiro sale por sí solo.

Se deja encaminar a la habitación y se pregunta cómo es que Thor sabe el rumbo, hay un mordisco en la nuca y un gemido reprimido gracias a que mordió su labio inferior a tiempo.

-Te he extrañado tanto…

Su voz suena ronca, y los truenos le hacen coro, Loki asiente mientras ambos buscan en la oscuridad de la habitación los labios ajenos.

Primero en un roce, un débil roce mientras Loki gira y Thor le acaricia la mejilla con una suavidad que podría hacer llorar.

Después es una mordida en el labio inferior y una succión placentera y dolorosa, la lengua de Thor trata de hacerse paso, y suavemente acaricia el superior de Loki, han cerrado los ojos, porque es un primer roce después de meses que se sintieron años, y cuando por fin sus lenguas se enredan el deseo se hace paso a través de todo, a través de las cartas y del dolor de las palabras, a través de la ropa y de las fibras sensibles de dos corazones latentes.

Thor le despoja de la camisa acariciando los brazos blancos, traza con la lengua y pequeñas mordidas un camino del cuello a la clavícula, Loki suspira y Thor besa ese pequeño hueco que se forma, las manos de Loki están en el cabello rubio jalándolo mientras Thor se intoxica con el aroma de su hermano.

Poco a poco la ropa se va amontonando en el suelo y cuando están desnudos hay un abrazo en donde se dicen más de lo que alguna vez podrían expresar en palabras.

Entonces comienzan a ahondar en serio.

Loki acaricia en donde sabe que Thor gruñirá de placer, vengándose con sus pezones erectos, y Loki soltara una risita traviesa mientras baja con su mano izquierda, acariciando el abdomen y jugueteando con el vello rubio que cubre la erección de Thor, antes de comenzar a acariciarla, una, dos, tres veces.

Thor gime y busca los labios de Loki en un beso demandante, le aparta la mano con gentileza y acaricia las largas piernas, subiendo, estrujando los muslos cuando Loki gime perdiendo la cordura.

Las manos blancas llegan hasta las nalgas de Thor y empujan en un intento por acelerar todo.

Una sonrisa contra los hombros blancos y Thor busca la entrada, los dedos temblándole por la excitación que hace doler y palpitar su miembro, Loki trata de morderse los labios pero falla y gime, jadea, se derrite.

-Sin preparaciones… Ahhh… Mmmm… Por-r fa-vor…

Thor se detiene un momento y aparta con gentileza un mechón oscuro de la mejilla de Loki, se miran a los ojos, nublados y dilatados.

-No quiero lastimarte.

Loki le besa, casi fantasmal y muy dulce para ser Loki.

-No lo harás.

Thor le besa, y Loki intercambia los papeles, recuesta a Thor colocándose el a horcajadas, Thor pasa las manos por los muslos suaves de Loki y le mira endiosado.

Loki toma el miembro del rubio y poco a poco lo introduce a su entrada sin dilatación.

El escozor, el dolor, el sentimiento de ser invadido se acumula en forma de lágrimas que se derraman cálidas.

Es Thor quien las limpia, el único que las ha limpiado a través de los años juntos, de toda su vida.

Durante un momento se quedan quietos, con las respiraciones erráticas llenando el silencio, el miembro de Thor completamente dentro de Loki quien se sostiene en el fuerte pecho de su hermano.

Comienza un movimiento suave con las caderas y Thor suelta un jadeo, Loki sonríe, las embestidas se tornan más decididas y fuertes, es Loki cabalgando a Thor y este le sostiene, le enfoca el rostro bañado en placer, ese rostro con la boca abierta y el cabello revuelto.

Thor le sostiene por la cintura y le entierra más fuerte, Loki grita de placer y su corazón se hincha de amor.

-Bésame...¡Ahhh! Bésame y no… No te vay-ass.

-Nunca Loki… Nghh… Nunca.

Le besa, se sienta y sus pechos se tocan, el miembro de Loki es estimulado por los vientres que hacen fricción y es perfecto, es Loki que se sostiene de los hombros mientras su espalda se curvea un poco, es Thor que le sostiene y muerde con fuerza el cuello níveo.

Es Loki que se viene en un grito y se cierra en torno al miembro del hombre que ha estado con él desde que tiene uso de razón.

Es Thor que explota en un orgasmo que llena la entrada de Loki.

Es un abrazo mientras a fuera sigue lloviendo, la carta en la mesa de noche y dos cuerpos abrazados recuperando el aliento y cubiertos por una sábana blanca.

6.

El despertador suena con la típica canción que aún no le aburre.

"_We used to play outside when we were young and full of life and full of love  
some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right  
your mind is playing tricks on you my dear…"_

-Tu gusto sigue igual de extraño.

Tienen las manos unidas y Loki pretende decir algo sarcástico, pero el beso de Thor le toma por sorpresa.

La camisa de cuadros sigue allí, Thor lo nota y no dice nada, Loki lo nota y finge no hacerlo.

La camisa parece burlarse de ambos, cuando sus cuerpos vuelven a encenderse y terminan haciendo el amor.

"_Tontos enamorados_"- Dice la camisa y tal vez tenga razón.

El despertador sigue sonando.

"_Hey!  
__Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The streets all sound the same  
Hey!"_

_/_

**Espero quejas, sugerencias, y todo lo demás! Un abrazote! Cuídense y a la próxima!**


End file.
